The Sapphire Necklace
by bloodyrosey
Summary: Bella/Edward Cinderella story. The evil stepmother won't let poor Bella go to the ball, where the carming Edward is. Who will help Bella? One shot.


Once a long, long time ago, there was a girl named Isabella Swan.

Isabella's father had married a rude woman, Sue. Sue had two daughters, Jessica and Louren. Louren was a rude girl, like her mother. Jessica was a fashion girl but too shy to say anything to Isabella, in fear of what her mother would think.

As Isabella got older, she became less of a beautiful daughter and more a house slave. Her step family was rude to her and always made her do things, such as cleaning, laundry, and cooking.

"Isabella! Come in here, now!" shouted Sue.

Isabella dropped the dish she was holding back into the water, and after drying her hands on her dress, she ran into the livingroom where her stepmother and stepsisters were.

"Yes, Mother?" Isabella asked, seeing how her stepsisters were unusually happy.

"The prince is holding a ball, so we need outfits for it." Sue replied.

"Yes, mother. May I ask when this ball will be?" Isabella inquired, honestly curious.

"The ball will be tonight," Louren said with a cold voice, "and we expect the dresses to be done by then."

Isabella hurried off to make the dresses for her stepsisters. For Louren, she made a magnifisent yellow gown and for Jessica a beautiful green one.

Later that night when her stopfamily was all ready, Isabella asked her stepmother if she may come to the ball with them.

"In those clothes? Ofcourse not! I will not be embarassed because of you and your pitiful clothes." With that said, Sue and her daughters got in the carriage and left.

Isabella ran back to the house and out to the garden. Sitting on the bench Isabella cried with all her heart.

Suddenly a bright light appeared out of nowhere.

Isabella looked up to see what it was.

When the light dimmed, Isabella saw a beautiful woman dressed in a red gown. The mysterious woman was almost normal. The thing that showed she wasn't was on her back. She had glowing wings that looked kinda like butterfly wings.

"Who are you?" Isabella asked amazed by the woman's beauty.

"I am Renee, your fairy godmother." Renee said.

:My fairy godmother?" Isabella was confused by what Renee was saying but still couldn't help but ask, "Does that mean you're here to take me to the ball?"

"Yes, Isabella, that is exactly what I'm here to do," Renee said, "Now, what can we do with you?"

Isabella looked at her rags, she'd been wearing them for years.

"Oh, yes, the clothes." Renee said.

Then with a swift motion of Renee's hand, Isabella's rags turned into a beautiful sapphire blue gown, a tiara full of sappires and diamonds on it, and around her neck the most beautiful necklace. It had a sapphire heart-shaped gem on it. The necklace shined in the night.

"Oh, my!" Isabella explaimed in wonder.

"Ah! Hou beautiful! Now, for transportation. Mmm. Aha! Bring to me the best of you horses." She said to Isabella.

Isabella ran off as fast as she could in high heels to get the horses.

When she came back, she had three horses with her.

Renee looked at the butterskotch horses. Then as she had done to the rags, the horses were surrounded by magic.

Once the magic was gone, Isabella could see the rorses again.

She gasped in amazment. The horses, no longer butterscotch, were different. One was a grass green color with an emreld green horn. The second was a sapphire blue, with a a baby blue horn. The last was a brilliant pruple with the horn a little darker.

"Well, you'd better got going to the ball, Isabella." Azel said, clearly amused by Isabella's surprise.

Renee helped Isabella onto the sapphire unicorn. Once she was on the unicorns, they got going to the castle.

When Isabella entered the ballroom everyone went quiet staring at her.

At the bottom of the stairs, Prince Edward walked over and held his hand out. Isabella smiled to herself and walked over to him and toook his hand.

Isabella and Prince Edward talked and laughed all night. Then at the strike of midnight, Isabella broke away from the prince.

"I muct go your highness." Isabella said in a rush. She had to get home! Sue eand the girls would be home soon.

"Why? Will I see you again?" The prince asked, sadness seeping into his voice.

"Um!" Isabella said she wanted some way for hime to remember her. Then an idea hit her.

"Prince, because I wish for you to know who I am, please take this necklace," she said, "for it will only glow while around my nick."

Isabella had no idea where this knowledge had come from, but it gave the prince something to remember her by so she went with it. She took off her necklace and gave it to him. Sure enough the moment she lot go of it the sparkle disappeared.

Isabella ran away from lthe prince before he could ask anymore questions.

At the gate that lead to the palace, Isabella jumped on one of the horses, who were no longer unicorns because on the fading magic.

Once she was on the horse her exquisite gown turned back to rags. She road to her home and once she got there, started cleaning in fear of what would happen if the house was dirty when Sue returned.

That night, after Sue and the girls were in bed, Isabella went outside and fell asleep thinking of her prince and whether she'd see him again or not.

The nixt few days went by much the same as usual. The only difference that appeared to Isabella is that she thought of the prince often.

Then, one day Sue came up to Isabella and said, "Go to the garden and don't come back out. The prince is coming today for he is in search of the girl of his dreams and I refuse to let you get in the way."

So Isabella went ot the garden and wondered who the prince would want to come here. Unless, he was looking for her. Excitement coarsed through Isabella, but she stopped herself from hoping for it would hrut too much it that was not why he was coming.

As noon came, Isabella was more than curious to know why the prince was coming, she felt like she'd die from the sauspence of it all.

At last, the prince's carriage arrieved. He and his court sire got out. The court sire was holding a box with care and the prince looked ditermined.

They entered the house and Isabella went to the window to watch what was going on.

Pince Edward entered and said something that made Louren and Jessica run shouting, "That's me!" so loud that Isabella could hear it from all the way outside.

Isabella watched as Louren lifted her hair and the court sire opened the box. The prince pulled a nicklace out and put it on Louren's neck. The pince shook his head and the court sire put the necklace around Jessica's nick. As they did so Isabella caught a look at the necklace. It had a sapphire blue heart-shapted gem in the center.

Isabella was surprised at first. Then her surprise turned to happiness. She ran into the house, and she stopped right infront of the prince and said, "Good prince, I do believe that you have my nicklace in your possesion."

When she said this Sue, Louren, and Jessica all started yelling at her, telling her not to lie and that the nicklace belonged to the prince's true love.

"Please, be quiet, ladies," the prince said to them then turned to Isabella, "Every one deserves a fair chance at the nicklace. If what you say is true, the necklace will glow when you wear it."

Isabella was full of excitement. She wanted to jump for joy.

"My dear prince, I swear upon the Lord that the necklace that you court sire is holding at the moment belongs to me." Isabella said to the prince, she was so close to her dear prince and he loved her!

"Then, we will see," the prince said.

He grabbed the nicklace from his court sire and, after Isabella lifted her hair, put it on her.

He lot go of the necklace and the magic surrounded her and she was in the sapphire gown she'd worn to the ball all those nights ago.

Sue and the girls stared at Isabella in surprise.

"It it you!" the prince said, almost as surprised as Sue and the girls.

"Yes Prince it is I. Just as I had said," Isabella said to Prince Edward.

And so Prince Edward and Isabella got married. Sue and the girls weren't allowed to go to the wedding, but Isabella's father went.

Even after all of the pain and suffering, the new Queen Isabella and King Edward lived happily ever after.


End file.
